


Olas.

by AlyssSchwarz



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Romance, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Kisses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Siempre hubo esperanza en medio de la desesperación en esa isla, los momentos de meliflua alegría superaban la oscuridad.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 8





	Olas.

La suave luz del ocaso caía sobre Komaeda y Hinata, era el mejor momento para salir al exterior si deseaban disfrutar de la playa sin ser asados vivos. El castaño conocía muy bien la alta sensibilidad de la piel del afortunado y buscaba cuidarlo a toda costa.

Ese aspecto era lo que ocasionaba que las mejillas del suertudo se glasearan de rubor, nunca nadie se había preocupado por él, ni siquiera le dirigirían la palabra o la mirada, siempre permaneciendo en la oscuridad del olvido e indiferencia. No obstante, Hinata siempre estaba a su lado, brillando como el sol y ayudándole a ser más libre. Ahora obtenía las alegrías que su suerte le privó y abandonaba sus miedos, justo como ahora que comenzaba a adentrarse al mar. 

Hajime lo cargaba de forma protectora y cariñosa, Komaeda se sentaba sobre sus antebrazos, sus piernas yacían a los costados del castaño y los brazos del afortunado rodeaban el cuello del contrario. Hinata realizaba pasos lentos y seguros, atento a cada cambio en el semblante de Nagito, si notaba un indicio de temor, no duraría en retroceder.

La iniciativa de familiarizarse con el mar transcurría sin complicaciones, solo un estremecimiento recorrió la anatomía del albino cuando las puntas del pulgar de sus pies el agua se encontraba estable y ligeramente tibia. Aún así, percibía a Hinata soltando breves miradas al horizonte, estando alerta ante cualquier anomalía, el mar era impredecible, por eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban a Kamukura.

Lentamente, continuaron sumergiéndose, parando cuando el agua llegó a las rodillas de Komaeda. Eso sería suficiente para su primera sesión. La intención de Hinata era que el albino se acostumbrase a tener sus extremidades en el mar de manera progresiva, no se apresurarían.

—¿Todo va bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó Hinata, observando de forma atenta la cara del afortunado que se encontraba enrojecida de las mejillas y sus labios se presionaban y temblaban. El castaño arqueó una caja, no era un rasgo que emanara ansiedad o temor, si no... Vergüenza.

Y la razón detrás de ello, era que Komaeda no se estaba concentrando en el mar, si no en Hajime. A diferencia de él, estaba usando su característica y holgada playera blanca para proteger su torso del sol, aunque ya se había untado protector solar. Hinata solo traía puesto su traje de baño, brindándole al afortunado una buena vista de su atractivo cuerpo. En definitiva, lucía más delgado con la ropa puesta, el castaño era bastante atlético, la mirada viridiana del suertudo se deslizó por el pecho bronceado, contemplando su bien formados pectorales y abdominales... Hinata era demasiado atractivo en muchos sentidos.

— ¿Komaeda? —llamó Hinata, percatándose que el aludido se encontraba perdido en sus cavilaciones.

— ¡B-Bien...! —atinó a contestar Nagito, dirigiendo su mirada al mar, si seguía mirando a Hinata, era probable que su caja torácica no fuera a resistir tantos latidos intensos—. S-Sí, estoy bien.

Hajime trató de añadir algo más, pero una acción repentina de Komaeda se lo impidió.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó el albino estremeciéndose un poco, los pómulos de Hinata se ruborizaron ligeramente ante la incrementación del contacto físico—. ¡Sentí algo tocar mi pie! —habló Nagito aferrándose más a Hinata, apretando el agarre en su cuello y cintura, sus brazos y piernas rodeándolo más.

—No te preocupes, es probable que haya sido un pez. A este nivel de agua, algunos de los más pequeños nadan por aquí.

—Oh, entiendo —respondió Nagito, parpadeando con comprensión y sonrojándose un poco, sus cuerpos se encontraban muy pegados, fue un impulso casi instintivo acercarse más a Hajime. Transcurrieron un par de instantes en donde le resultó suficiente para formular una pequeña travesura—. Aunque ahora siento algo más...

La reacción fue instantánea.

— ¡E-Eh! —La cara de Hinata se llenó de rubor, sus preciosos ojos; uno escarlata y otro de color chartreuse se expandieron en asombro, su boca cerrando y abriendo repetidamente, intentando recoger palabras. El singular mechón de cabello que sobresalía del resto de hebras se retorció avergonzado, era como una cola de un perro que reflejaba sus emociones—. ¡B-Bueno, sobre e-eso, p-puedo explicarlo! —aunque su voz flaqueara, seguía sosteniéndolo con firmeza, ese gesto le provocó sonreír, Hinata nunca lo soltaría o lo dejaría caer de ningún modo: en sus brazos, jamás estaría en peligro.

—Solo bromeaba, Hajime-kun —confesó riendo un poco y depositando un tenue beso en un su frente. El castaño acentuó su habitual ceño fruncido, el calor en sus mejillas permanecía, las bromas de Komaeda siempre le resultarían extrañas, el albino rió una vez más ante esa mueca—. Luces muy lindo cuando estás avergonzado. —recordó brevemente la primera vez que pensó eso; esperando a que Monokuma preparara la horrenda película que tuvo la mala suerte de contemplar, los finales malos siempre los detestaría.

Hinata evitó verla prometiéndole a ese oso bicolor una cantidad ridícula de dinero, tuvo suerte que no fuera una deuda válida. Había sido verdaderamente afortunado, ¿o Komaeda le habría contagiado un poco de su suerte? Sonrió ante la idea, ayudar y proteger a Hajime siempre formaría parte de sus prioridades. Profundizando más en ese momento, consideró probable que su suerte reaccionará, luego de contemplar ese martirio cinemático, el malestar fue totalmente compensado por la adorable expresión embarazosa del castaño.

En esa isla, precisamente en la simulación, existieron muchos instantes dulces y amargos, sonrisas y sollozos. Komaeda siempre compartió su dolor, aunque no lo mostrara de la forma normal, pues su vida nunca lo fue en sí. No obstante, su fé continuó y acertó, luego de sobrevivir a un infierno, experimentaban un paraíso.

Y en medio de ese infierno, ambos aún así encontraron felicidad y al conocerse obtuvieron el remedio que habían necesitado. Siempre hubo esperanza en medio de la desesperación en esa isla, los momentos de meliflua alegría superaban la oscuridad.

Por eso, jamás odiarían las playas.

Menos lo harían cuando creaban nuevos recuerdos juntos y con sus amigos, incrementando el resplandor de la esperanza. Este rato sería uno de los que atesoraría en su cabeza. Contento, Komaeda comenzó a balancear sus piernas, formando pequeñas olas, percibir el agua acariciar su piel pálida hacia que se fuera acostumbrando poco a poco.

—Pareces estar pasando un buen rato...—comentó Hajime con un tono de voz neutro que se contrastaba con la mirada blanda, destilante de ternura y cálida que se emparejaba bien con los rayos del atardecer. Sin duda, el castaño era un chico de sol—. Me alegra.

—Con ustedes a mi lado, siempre. —el albino sabia a la perfección quien hablaba por medio de ese matiz de voz. Y sintiéndose con el coraje y confianza suficiente, Nagito se impulsó para brindar un fugaz beso en los labios de Hinata.

Enternecido por ese gesto que, por más breve que fuera, sonrió, porque sabía que el albino era muy tímido en cuestión de afecto físico, por eso cada vez que se aventuraba a hacerlo, las esquinas de sus labios se alzaban inevitablemente, él gozaba esos instantes. Y los dos seguirían disfrutando los días de su futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot hecho en dos días por el aniversario de sdr2! uwu


End file.
